Seven Seas Entertainment
| headquarters = Los Angeles, California | distribution = Macmillan Publishers (Seven Seas)About Seven Seas Diamond Book Distributors (Ghost Ship) | keypeople = | publications = Manga, Graphic novels, OEL manga, light novels | topics = | genre = | imprints = Ghost Ship | revenue = | owner = | numemployees = | website = }} Seven Seas Entertainment is a publishing company located in Los Angeles, California."I, OTAKU "ARE YOU AN OTAKU?" CONTEST." Seven Seas Entertainment. Retrieved on October 25, 2011. "This contest is sponsored by Seven Seas Entertainment LLC, 626 Midvale Ave. #1, Los Angeles, California, 90024" It was originally dedicated to the publication of original manga, but now publishes licensed manga and light novels, as well as select webcomics. The company is headed by Jason DeAngelis, who coined the term "World Manga" with the October 2004 launch of the company's web site.Correction: World Manga History In April 2005, Seven Seas became the first manga publisher to release downloadable manga content for the Sony PSP and, as a result, gained over 12,000 downloads in the first five days.Manga for Sony PSP: Seven Seas Announces 12,000 Downloads in 5 Days Seven Seas followed the Sony PSP announcement with enlisting the platinum-selling Filipino group the J Brothers to create a theme song for its web manga series Aoi House entitled "Itsumo Futaride." During Comic-Con 2005, Seven Seas Entertainment premiered the pilot of its No Man's Land flash anime series and later followed it with a flash animation music video based on Aoi House. In October 2005, it announced plans for its first Japanese license for novels and manga from the Boogiepop series by Kouhei Kadono and Kouji Ogata. In September 2006, Seven Seas announced a project to translate and publish Japanese light novels, including popular titles such as Strawberry Panic!.Seven Seas Entertainment Launches new "Light Novel" Imprint In March 2008, Seven Seas Entertainment began publishing new editions of Rachel Robert's popular children's fantasy novel series Avalon: Web of Magic in conjunction with Red Sky Entertainment. A three-volume manga spin-off titled Avalon: The Warlock Diaries followed which started in June 2009.Avalon book listing on Gomanga.com Seven Seas and Red Sky Entertainment also launched a dedicated website for the Avalon novel series in September 2008 at AvalonMagic.com.Avalon Magic: dedicated website for Avalon series On August 1, 2012, Seven Seas Entertainment launched the ad-supported free webcomic portal Zoom Comics in partnership with Pixie Trix Comix. The initial launch titles included Amazing Agent Jennifer, Dracula Everlasting, Paranormal Mystery Squad, and Vampire Cheerleaders.Robot 6: Seven Seas sets up global manga webcomics site On January 20, 2017, Seven Seas Entertainment announced that it had partnered up with online light novel publisher J-Novel Club to release their licensed properties in print. On October 11, 2017, Seven Seas Entertainment announced a new manga imprint called Ghost Ship for its mature titles. Manga series licensed under this imprint are distributed through Diamond Book Distributors. On October 5, 2018, Seven Seas Entertainment won the Harvey Award for Best Manga for its English version of My Lesbian Experience With Loneliness. Publications References External links * * Category:Manga distributors Seven Seas Entertainment Category:Webcomic publishing companies Category:Privately held companies based in California